


Fire and Ice

by romanticalgirl



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 7-19-09</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 7-19-09

"Fu...Br...Je..." Nate's not capable of full words, much less complete sentences. His body is tight as a steel cord and his cock is impossibly hard again and he's right on the edge where pleasure becomes pain. His whole body is beaded with goose bumps and shimmering with the sweat of restraint where the water hasn't melted on his skin. His head is thrown back and his throat feels thick with the words he can't quite get out cutting off his air.

Brad's ass is against Nate's cock and Nate's hips keep rolling upward, stroking against the hard flesh, rubbing against the crease of Brad's ass. They're both covered in lube and come and it's pretty clear that they're going to have to find a new hotel once the Marriott sees the mess they've made, but Nate doesn't give a fuck about that or anything else right now, not now that Brad's just got a sliver of ice left and it hurts, the cold like a dagger into Nate's chest.

"F...fu..." He bucks his hips harder and Brad catches himself, unwilling to be deterred from the task at hand. Nate keeps trying for control, but he can't do anything but raise his head and then slam it back onto the pillow. His fingers rake long red streaks down Brad's thighs and Nate moans at the sight of the marks on Brad's skin.

"Keep it up and I'm going to have to restrain you." Brad's voice is level, but it's not quite right, fragile with want and that strange awe he gets when he stares down at Nate, when he watches Nate respond to him. "Have some zip ties in my bag."

Nate jerks hard, cock slapping at Brad's ass. "Pl..."

Brad leans forward, his cool, wet hands brushing Nate's upper arms before he sets them on the bed and shifts his weight, his ass lifting as he bows his head and takes one of Nate's nipples in his mouth, soothing the frozen cold with the heat of his mouth. Nate's body spasms from the extreme and he slams his head back again, the loud thump of it against the wooden headboard doing nothing to stop Brad's mouth.

"Ohgodohgodohgod," Nate can't count them as words, because he doesn't actually form them. They spring to his lips and fall out into the air conditioned room completely of their own free will. His cock is brushing against Brad's balls and he wants to just thrust up and penetrate the swollen flesh of Brad's ass, wants to fuck him through the intense play of sensation sparking like needle pricks through his skin. His head slams back again and he hears the headboard, the whole bed feeling like it's moving with him. The next time though, one of Brad's hands is there, cradling him, his damp fingers in Nate's hair.

Brad murmurs against Nate's chest, not stopping the licking and sucking and biting and Nate's over the edge, free-falling, heels and shoulders the only things on the bed despite Brad's weight on top of him. He feels the sweat and heat of Brad's balls against the tip of his cock as he comes and groans as Brad shifts back and catches his spunk between them, writhing on top of him like a lap dance in some coming-of-age movie. Nate almost laughs, but it comes out a sob and Brad finally stops mouthing at his nipples - sore and swollen and red and fuck, Nate's not going to be able to go shirtless anywhere - and rests his head on Nate's shoulder.

"'s so fucking funny?" Brad's words are slurred, his mouth bitten and swollen and well-fucked.

Nate shakes his head, not to deny him an answer, but because he can't remember how to form words. After a moment, he exhales and shakes his head again. "You're a hooker with a heart of gold."

"Is that what I am?"

"Mmm." Nate opens his eyes, not actually aware that they'd fallen shut, and looks at Brad as he moves. "Where're you going?"

Brad kneels beside Nate and leans in, his tongue slipping past his lips and sliding along Nate's abdomen, licking up come and fuck knows what else. "If 'm a hooker, you'd better get your money's worth."


End file.
